Benci
by MiyuValinaRaggs
Summary: Yaya mendapat tugas karangan dengan tema 'saudara' dan ia kembali teringat kenangan masa lalunya dengan sang kakak yang membuatnya marah besar. /FT untuk kak Fanlady/Sibling!BoYa/


Benci

.

Warning : AU, Sibling!BoYa, No Super power, OOC, Typo, FT untuk kak Fanlady

Rated : K+

Boboiboy milik Animonsta studio saya hanya meminjam charanya saja

Jika berkenan silakan baca ^_^

~o0o0o0o~

Yaya menatap kertas folio bergaris dengan serius bercampur bingung. Ia bingung harus menulis apa diatas kertas tersebut, merangkai kata-kata ternyata sulit sekali.

"Kenapa guru Papa harus memberi tugas menulis karangan sih." Gerutu Yaya saat mengingat tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya tadi. "Temanya juga harus tentang saudara…" Yaya semakin malas membuat karangan setelang mendengar bahwa temanya harus tentang saudara.

Menghelas nafas dan menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, Yaya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Saudara ya…" gumam Yaya. "memangnya apa yang bisa aku tulis tentang kak Boboiboy?" Tanya Yaya pada diri sendiri. "hmm coba ku ingat kakak itu…pelupa, jail, kadang kalo bikin lelucon itu garing, jago main bola sepak, selalu ceria, kadang bodoh, terus apa ya?"

"Tampan, berkarisma, populer, dan kakak yang sempurna," Yaya terkejut mendengar suara lain di kamarnya, ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat sang kakak sudah ada disana sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Itu mah khayalan kakak aja," Yaya menatap malas ke arah kakaknya. "kenapa kak ke sini? Butuh sesuatu?"

"Kok gitu? Jadi kakak ngga boleh nih mampir ke kamar adik sendiri?" Boboiboy menampilkan wajah sedih saat mendengar pertanyaan Yaya yang seperti melarang ia untuk datang. Yaya hanya berwajah datar, tau wajah sedih itu hanya tipuan, dan kembali menatap kertasnya.

"Serius amat ngerjainnya, tugas matematika?" Tanya Boboiboy saat melihat Yaya tengah serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Bukan, ini tugas karangan." Balas Yaya sambil mulai menulis beberapa kata.

"Ha? Anak kelas delapan masih disuruh bikin karangan?" Boboiboy menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Mau kelas berapa juga pasti ada kok disuruh bikin karangan," komentar Yaya, masih fokus mengerjakan karangannya. Boboiboy hanya terkekeh dan tersenyum melihat adiknya itu.

"Aku mau keluar dulu sebentar, Assalamualaikum." Pamit Boboiboy sambil menutup pintu kamar Yaya.

"Waalaikumsalam," balas Yaya. Yaya menatap kembali kertasnya, baru beberapa kalimat yang ia tulis. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana hubungan dia dengan sang kakak untuk ia tulis.

Mengingat tentang hubungan mereka, ia jadi teringat kejadian dulu saat mereka masih kecil. Saat itu ia baru kelas tiga dan kakaknya kelas lima dan ia benar-benar marah pada kakaknya.

~o0o0o0o~

Saat itu mereka masih kecil, Yaya masih berusia sembilan tahun dan Boboiboy berusia sebelas tahun. Hubungan mereka layaknya kakak adik pada umumnya hanya saja mereka lebih sering bertengkar dari pada bermain bersama dengan tenang, mengingat sifat jail Boboiboy tentu tak jarang membuat Yaya kesal hingga menangis, dan itu membuat kedua orangtua mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menegur Boboiboy.

Biasanya sifat jail Boboiboy akan keluar jika Yaya sedang asik bermain sendiri, seperti jika Yaya bermain masak-masakan maka Boboiboy akan menjailinya dengan memberi kue dari tanah dengan taburan hewan menggeliat (Boboiboy tau jika Yaya takut dengan hewan menggeliat), jika Yaya bermain boneka maka Boboiboy akan tiba-tiba muncul sebagai monster dan menculik boneka Yaya sebagai tawanan, jika Yaya sedang membaca buku bergambar maka Boboiboy akan mencoret-coretnya dengan alasan gambar didalam buku itu akan lebih bagus kalo ada tambahan gambar dia, dan masih banyak hal yang dilakukan Boboiboy untuk mengganggu Yaya.

Tapi ada satu kejadian yang membuat Yaya benar-benar marah dan membuat Boboiboy terpukul sekali.

Saat itu Yaya sedang membuat biskuit dengan ibunya untuk tugas sekolah, ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya saat akan mencicipi kue buatannya dan itu membuat Yaya semakin bersemangat.

"Wah bentuk yang Yaya buat bagus sekali," puji ibunya saat melihat kue berbentuk hati yang baru dicetak Yaya.

Yaya mengembangkan senyumnya dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya, "Ehehehe Yaya ingin memberi kue yang cantik dan enak untuk teman-teman dan ibu guru, oh Yaya juga ingin memberi kue tambahan untuk Ying,"

Sang ibu tertawa kecil mendengar hal itu, "Kalo begitu ayo kita buat dengan sungguh-sungguh!" dan Yaya mengangguk semangat.

Sekitar sepuluh menit semua kue sudah dicetak dan mulai masuk ke oven untuk dipanggang. Yaya dan ibunya pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk beristirahat sambil menunggu kuenya matang. Mereka menonton acara tv sambil menunggu kuenya matang dan tidak lama kemudian anak sulung dirumah itu pulang.

"Assalamualaikum," seru Boboiboy dari pintu depan sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Waalaikumsalam," balas dua perempuan yang sedang menonton tv itu. "Gimana latihan bolanya tadi, kak?" Tanya sang ibu sambil menatap anaknya yang sedikit kotor itu.

Boboiboy tersenyum percaya diri, "Boboiboy makin jago tau bu! Tadi Boboiboy belajar teknik baru terus berhasil cetak gol pas latihan tanding, pokoknya nanti ibu bakal kaget kalo liat Boboiboy main di pertandingan!"

Wanita berusia tiga puluh itu tertawa kecil mendengar cerita dari anak pertamanya itu, "Wah bagus kalo gitu, nanti ibu bakal teriak paling heboh pas Boboiboy main." Boboiboy terlihat senang saat mendengar hal tersebut, membuat ibunya jadi gemas sendiri. "Sudah sana mandi terus kalo mau makan ada dimeja," lanjutnya dan langsung dituruti Boboiboy.

Disaat bersamaan suara bunyi oven terdengar, segera saja ibu menuju dapur untuk mengecek kue. "Yaya! Kuenya sudah jadi!" Yaya yang mendengar itu langsung menuju dapur. Dan Yaya bisa melihat kue cetakannya sudah matang dan terlihat cantik.

"Huaaa! Kuenya cantik!" mata Yaya berbinar melihatnya, "Ibu! Yaya mau bungkus beberapa kue buat Ying terus dikasih pita biru!" seru Yaya sambil menatap ibunya.

"Oh mau dibungkus? Kalo ngga salah ibu punya pita biru cantik di kamar, mau bantu cari?" Yaya mengangguk dan mengikuti ibunya menuju kamar ibu dan ayahnya.

Beberapa menit Yaya membantu mencari pita biru di kamar orangtuanya, akhirnya ibunya menemukan pita biru yang cantik itu. Mereka kembali menuju dapur dan melihat sang anak sulung sedang duduk dikursi meja makan membelakangi mereka, dan seketika Yaya mendapatkan perasaan yang tidak enak.

"Ugh," sebuah suara terdengar dari Boboiboy, membuat ibunya langsung menghampirinya.

"Boboiboy? Kau lagi makan apa?" mendengar suara sang ibu membuat Boboiboy memutar badannya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menunjukkan wajah yang seperti baru memakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Ibu yang buat kue hati ini? Kok rasanya ngga enak banget, kayak makan kertas malah." Komentar Boboiboy sambil menunjukkan kue berbentuk hati, membuat Yaya dan sang ibu terdiam.

"Itu aku yang buat," Yaya bersuara membuat ibu dan kakaknya menoleh. Boboiboy memandang Yaya dan kue buatannya bergantian.

"Yaya yang buat? Tumben bikin kue, mau ngasih ke teman-teman? Mending ngga usah deh habis nanti kasian teman-taman, kuenya juga keras banget udah gitu pahit, nanti mereka bisa keracunan," komentar Boboiboy sambil menatap kue berbentuk hati itu dengan sedikit takut, tampa ia sadari mata Yaya sudah berlinang air mata.

"Boboiboy!" teriak ibunya saat mendengar perkataan anak sulungnya.

"Ya bu?" Boboiboy menatap polos ke arah ibu, tidak sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Kakak jangan ngomong kayak gitu, ngga baik."

"Eh? Tapi Boboiboy kan hanya ngomong yang sebenernya,"

"Tapi kakak—" "AKU BENCI KAKAK!"

Perkataan sang ibu terpotong oleh teriakan Yaya, sontak ibu dan anak itu langsung menoleh ke arah gadis kecil berhijab pink yang baru berteriak tadi. Mereka dapat melihat wajah Yaya yang merah dan mata yang berlinang air mata. Yaya menghapus air matanya dengan kasar menggunakan lengan baju panjangnya.

"Aku hiks..BENCI KAKAK!" teriak Yaya lagi dan langsung lari menuju keluar dengan membanting pintu depan.

Yaya berlari menuju taman dekat rumahnya, entah kenapa tempat itu yang terbesit pertama kali olehnya. Ia berdiri didepan taman penuh bunga berbagai warna dan berjongkok didepan bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Hiks…kakak memang jahat, aku benci kakak hiks," tangis Yaya lagi, "kakak selalu mengganggu ku, tapi hiks-ini yang paling jahat.." curhat Yaya pada bunga-bunga didepannya. Yaya membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatang tangannya, menangis dalam diam, mengabaikan suara anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain.

"Aku benci kakak,"

"Maaf…"

Yaya menatap ke arah kanan setelah mendengar suara yang tidak asing, ia terkejut saat melihat kakaknya ada disebelah kanannya dengan posisi yang sama. Yaya menatap heran ke arah kakaknya. "Kenapa kakak disini?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Boboiboy tidak menatap wajah Yaya, entah kenapa saat ini ia ingin fokus pada bunga-bunga didepannya. "Maaf…" seru Boboiboy lagi, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya.

Yaya memandang Boboiboy, menunggu jika kakaknya itu masih ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Maaf ya, aku selalu mengganggu, a-aku hanya ingin main dengan Yaya…" dapat Yaya lihat mata Boboiboy sedikit merah, "tapi Yaya lebih suka main sendiri jadi aku ganggu…" lanjut Boboiboy dengan wajah sedih dan bersalah.

"Maaf ya…"

Yaya terdiam mendengar ucapan sang kakak, ia teringat bahwa selama ini ia lebih suka bermain sendiri dan menghindari sang kakak. Seketika ada perasaan tidak enak dihati Yaya.

"Umm…aku juga minta maaf ya kak," seru Yaya dan membuat Boboiboy menatap kearahnya. "Yaya tidak pernah ajak kak Boboiboy main bersama, maaf ya," Boboiboy hanya diam tidak berniat menyela ucapan sang adik.

"Jadi…omongan tentang kue Yaya itu bohong?" Tanya Yaya membuat Boboiboy berpikir sejenak.

"Yang itu jujur, kue Yaya ngga enak banget,"seru Boboiboy lancar. Yaya menatap tajam kearah sang kakak, berniat marah lagi. "Tapi pasti nanti pas Yaya udah besar, Yaya bisa buat kue yang enak banget! Kakak yakin itu!" Yaya terdiam mendengar ucapan sang kakak, dapat Yaya lihat kakaknya itu memberikan cengiran khasnya, hatinya entah kenapa terasa hangat dan bahagia.

"Makasih kak," ucap Yaya, Boboiboy sesaat mengerjapkan matanya tapi langsung tersenyum lebut.

"Sama-sama, oh iya ini aku beliin es strawberry buat Yaya," Boboiboy menunjukan kresek putih yang baru Yaya sadari telah dibawa dari tadi oleh sang kakak. "Dimakan ya," Boboiboy memberikan kresek itu kearah Yaya sambil tersenyum. Yaya menatap isi kresek itu, dapat ia lihat didalamnya ada lima buah es rasa strawberry, Yaya tersenyum senang memikirkan kakaknya membelikan ini semua untuk dirinya.

"Makasih kak, ternyata kakak sayang aku ya," Yaya tersenyum geli melihat wajah cemberut Boboiboy.

"Kakak selalu sayang Yaya kok, Yaya pikir kakak ngga sayang?" wajah Boboiboy terlihat tambah sedih saat melihat Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yaya tertawa geli melihat kakaknya itu.

"Pulang yuk kak, Ibu pasti nyariin," ajak Yaya setelah berdiri yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Boboiboy.

Meraka berjalan berdua dengan dipenuhi oleh canda dan tawa. Sejak kejadian itu entah kenapa hubungan Yaya dan kakaknya menjadi lebih baik.

~o0o0o0o~

Yaya tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian dimasa kecilnya itu, ada-ada saja kelakuan mereka dimasa lalu. Yaya bahkan ingat saat mereka pulang, ia dimarahi oleh ibunya karena berniat kabur dari rumah dan kakaknya juga ikut dimarahi.

Tapi entah kenapa Yaya bersyukur ada kejadian itu, jika tidak ada kejadian itu mereka mungkin tidak akan bertambah dekat.

Yaya kembali menulis diatas kertas tugasnya, kali ini entah kenapa tangan dan otaknya berjalan lebih lancer dari sebelumnya. Beberapa paragraf sudah mulai banyak tertulis diatas kertas itu, Yaya membaca kembali tulisannya dan tersenyum puas.

"Assalamualaikum! Ya! Aku bawain es nih, mau ngga?" Yaya mendengar teriakan dari luar. Sepertinya kakaknya itu sudah pulang dan tadi kakaknya bilang apa? Ada es?

Sedetik kemudian Yaya tersenyum senang, ia benar-benar bersyukur punya kakak seperti Boboiboy. Kakak yang menyebalkan tapi baik juga. Kakak yang selalu mengganggunya tapi peduli juga. Dan kakak yang bisa membuat Yaya merasa beruntung mempunyai kakak seperti Boboiboy.

"Waalaikumsalam, Yaya mau! Ada rasa strawberry?" balas Yaya sambil keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju arah dapur, dimana sang kakak sedang menyeduh susu coklat.

Yaya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bungkusan yang ada di meja makan dan kakaknya. Mungkin karena ia teringat oleh masa lalunya tadi, ia jadi merasa ingin tertawa melihat benda dan orang didepannya ini.

Benar-benar deh kenangan masa kecilnya itu….

 **END**

 **A/N :** Hai semua~ hua sudah lama aku tidak up atau buat ff baru ya, maafkan diri ini yang ngilang lama banget.

Ok aku hanya ingin publish fanfic baru atau FT untuk kak Fanlady. Maaf ya kak baru bisa sekarang jadinya dan semoga suka :""

Sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya xD


End file.
